


I'm Here For You

by OfficialAverageBiscuit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, A lot of kissing, A teeny tiny smidge of body insecurity, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Canon Compliant, Chivalrous Otabek I swear, Condoms, Declarations Of Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For like a half a second, Frottage, God I can't believe I forgot to tag that, Guys c'mon these are widely accepted headcanons, Has zero self control but forces himself to anyways, He's so good damned perfect, Healthy first times, Healthy sex, How Do I Tag, Hung Otabek, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't speak Kazakh don't kill me, I guess not really, If You Squint - Freeform, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, It's not really mentioned or explained clearly but, Lube, M/M, Mama Katsuki Yuuri, No I didn't age up Yurio, No it's not underage, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek calls Yuri Yura, Otabek speaking Kazakh, Perfect boyfriend Otabek, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shy Yuri Plisetsky, Smut, That's not a tag either what the fuck, Totally agehao, Victor and Yuuri are Yurio's parents, Virgin Yuri Plisetsky, Waffles, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky is a whiny little bottom, Yuri calls Otabek Beka, Yuri is useless after cumming, Yurio hates it, awkward teenagers, fight me, i guess, i mean cmon, if you really squint, lots of fluff, mentioned Katsuki Yuuri, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform, not really - Freeform, realistic sex, teeth rotting fluff, trust me - Freeform, very cute, why is this not a tag, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialAverageBiscuit/pseuds/OfficialAverageBiscuit
Summary: Working title; Otabek the god damned Disney princeThis is a healthy sex healthy first time realistic awkward sex fic. I wanted one. I'm aware I need to update my multi chaps. Hush. I wanted perfect boyfriend Beka and ultra demure Yurio. Fuck writing a good summary.This actually posted before it was supposed to because my computer is a piece of shit so now you get smut from my grandma's computer. I didn't sleep last night.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> OK KIDDOS BEFORE WE BEGIN
> 
> “A couple of minutes” in this fic pretty much always means two. Sometimes two and a half, depends on you.
> 
> I called this a “Realistic sex fic” that's stretching it. That's not really a thing. The relationship dynamic is realistic, the sex is... somewhat. This is a fanfiction, a _fantasy_ , so of course it's gonna embellish a bit.
> 
> If you are in fact a virgin please don't have your boyfriend put it in your butt/cooch the first time. Please? Please don't take advice from the sex scenes in this. They're WORLDS closer to realistic than most fics, but it's still not really.
> 
> I like to think the 16/18 relationship dynamic is pretty accurate though. If your partner doesn't lovingly call you “assbreath” or some shit occasionally, I don't know what kind of relationship that is. I can't see a world not telling my partner in the most loving fashion to shut the fuck up. (I am also the teenagamager L.O.L ttyl gurlfriend hit u on the snaps of chats - but not for long Christ I'm gonna start legally drinking soon holy shit)
> 
> *Sings* Remember; Shut the fuck up in a you're my best friend as well as my lover way, not an abusive way~.

Otabek and Yuri had been boyfriends, or as Yuri said, “somewhat a thing” for quite a while now. There was no explicit turning point where they had gone from friends to more, but if Otabek had to point a moment out, he'd say it was when Yuri had demanded curtly that Otabek hold his hand since it was cold.

 

Though it was all very legal, it was still funny how immature Yuri was. Two years wasn't a very big age difference, and he was plenty sure he was immature himself, but 16 and 18 were very different in their maturity. He quietly admired his boyfriend, who was currently violently smashing the buttons of his handheld game.

 

“Yura, what do you want for lunch?” Otabek watched, amused when Yuri groaned, rolling his eyes and pausing the game.

 

“The leftover macaroni. Heat up my pizza slices from Wednesday, too, please. Oh and I wanna finish the doritos.” Yuri deadpanned. Otabek whistled.

 

“Trying to clean out my fridge? Should I heat up the waffles too?” they weren't living together thanks to a very protective certain set of self declared surrogate parents of Yuri's, but the he basically spent all his time at Otabek's anyways.

 

“Actually, that sounds good.” Yuri teased, and Otabek shot him a glare that broke immediately. He kinda wanted waffles too. Who didn't?

 

After an intense amount of microwaving, the sat and ate. Otabek always thought it was adorable how up front and forward Yuri was, whether it was being completely honest and  _ Beka, that jacket looks fucking stupid on you, _ or how he had zero table manners, it was oddly endearing.

 

This was one of the more sudden and extreme examples of that.

 

“I was thinking about when we should have sex.”

 

Otabek stared, unsure of what else to do. He knew they were going to talk about this, but not over pizza, waffles and flat off brand soda at 2:30 pm on a Friday. Yuri glared up, meeting his eyes, but his look wavered a little bit with an unsure quality. “Well?” Yuri demanded, falling over the word a little. His cheeks became ruddy with a light red. Otabek coughed, trying not to choke on the bite he had taken.

 

“That's... something you wanted to do? I mean, you're really important to me, Yuratchka, if you feel like we have to just because you think that's what you're 'supposed to do', you shouldn't feel pressured....”

 

Yuri seemed to fight with himself for a moment. “No! It's not that. I... want to.”

 

Otabek sighed, a little overwhelmed. “Well, um... what did you... have in mind?” this was genuinely the most awkward way this kind of conversation had ever happened to him. Yuri's eyes burned with something Otabek couldn't quite name, but seemed familiar.

 

“I um...!” Yuri's fork was beginning to bend in his hand. Otabek frowned a little in confusion. What was going on? Yuri was acting genuinely weird, almost shy, like he was a....

 

“Yura...” Otabek softly called, the blonde boy having turned into a shaking ball of (notably cute) flustered determination.

 

“Yuratchka, have you ever done this?”

 

Yuri looked like a whole other person, green eyes wide and timid. “No.” he quietly confessed.

 

“But I want to, with- with you, Beka!”

 

Otabek was about ready to explode. Yuri Plisetsky was not only a virgin, he was strikingly demure and timid about sex, and wanted to do it with  _ Otabek. _

 

Yuri frowned a little. “Is that not... something you want to do with me?” his natural sharp tone was coming back, but he seemed really defeated.

 

“No! It's not that, I do, I just... I do. We should. If you want to, we should.” Otabek reassured him. “I really want to.”

 

Yuri's cheeks held a solid carnation color. “Okay!” he blurted.

 

They both sat for a moment, neither really sure what to do. Eventually they finished eating and continued their day normally (as possible).

 

Otabek had almost forgotten about it by the time Yuri had to go.

* * *

 

A few days passed, and Otabek was making soup when he heard his phone go off. He wasn't expecting Yuri's call, and the conversation he had had with him the last time they hung out suddenly flew to the front of his mind. He unlocked the phone a little warily, trying to hold his control. He wasn't a saint, after all, and if Yura knew what he did to him....

 

"Hey." Otabek stirred the soup, phone tucked to his ear with his shoulder.

 

"Hi, Beka." Yuri's usual "what's up, fuckface" was gone, and Otabek nearly dropped the spoon into the pot from the telling breathiness and shyness of the boy.

 

Yuri paused. "Um." Otabek was about to collapse when Yuri started talking again. "Um, Katsudon and Victor are out shopping, and I was uh- I was wondering if I could head over?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Another choking moment of silence passed, and Yuri spoke again. "So um, I'll see you in a minute."

 

"Yeah. See you."

 

The phone went silent and a drawn out beep told Otabek Yuri had hung up. He stirred the soup a little, dazed by the situation. He wasn't a virgin, but he'd never done anything except meaningless high school hand jobs and a few flings with the small number of exes he'd had, and he'd never done anything with Yuri. He was a little too happy, and he knew it. He wasn't even sure that Yuri wanted to do anything (although he was pretty sure based on the lack of profanity) and if he did, how far he'd want to go.

 

"Making me fucking nervous..." Otabek laughed lightly.

 

Yuri drug his feet on the street, fingers jittery. He wanted to do it with Otabek, he just got so weird about it and was so...  _ mind shatteringly nervous? _

 

"Fuck..." He spat under his breath, not used to being inexperienced or nervous. He was Yuri  _ motherfucking  _ Plisetsky, damn it, and if training with Lilia the crone taught him anything, it was that confidence and cursing and loudness was a  _ wonderful _ thing. He won the GPF, for God's sake. He broke the geezer's record. He owned the world!

 

He kicked a rock down the street. He was still nervous. Really, in a situation like this  _ Katsudon _ would be the expert, but he wasn't heading down that road to surefire misery. He growled in anger. How in the hell had Katsudon done it? This was his constant state?

 

He really really really wanted to do it with Otabek, though, it wasn't like he had doubts, he just felt foolish and insignificant and shy and unworthy and just-

 

"How is the pig even alive?!" He roared, slamming his foot into an old empty can. It skittered down an alley, and a cat regrettably howled in shock, scrambling to avoid the tin.

 

He winced, partially because he really liked cats, partially because Otabek's house was now directly in front of him.

* * *

 

"HI." Yuri barked intelligently when Otabek answered the door. He had spent about three full minutes hyperventilating at the door for no apparent reason before he realized just how Katsudon he was being (that makes a good adjective, he noted) and hit the door as hard as he could, replacing normal knocking.

 

Otabek laughed lightly when Yuri stormed past him, throwing himself onto the couch. He had no idea what to do now, even porn and rom coms wouldn't help him now, he had no idea how to seduce a dude.

 

"Hey...?" Otabek smiled, more of a question. Yuri had always made fun of him for skating like "he had a stick up his ass", and now he was the one frozen and wide eyed, unsure of what to do. It felt like there was cotton in his throat. Yuri didn't even realize for a few moments that Otabek sat down next to him.

 

"You... want some Cheetos?" Otabek tentatively asked.

 

Yuri actually jumped. "No, I'm good!" he yelped.  _ So fucking smart, genius...  _ he cursed himself. Otabek smiled softly, and Yuri loved that smile. That smile that was just for him, that rare smile of all the rare smiles he barely showed the public. He almost got lost in it for a moment, almost drowned in Otabek's features he never really got over.  _ Kazakhs are beautiful... especially mine.... _

 

He flew back to reality when Otabek softly touched his shoulder. 

 

"Yuri? Are you okay?"

 

"UM."

 

Otabek chuckled, but it wasn't patronizing. Yuri still, to his chagrin, felt his cheeks heating a little. "Um-! I'd uh... can you show me... the- the thing, now?" 

 

Otabek's face softened a little, a bit of weirdly youthful surprise falling across his eyes. In a moment, it was gone.

 

"You..." Otabek searched Yuri's eyes for something, which Yuri realized was permission and made him almost faint. "You want to do it now?"

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm uh, being so weird, I just- I want to, I'm really really sure, I'm just-" Yuri fell over his words.

 

"It's okay."

 

Yuri looked up in a little surprise. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, maybe for Otabek to laugh, or insist he wasn't ready, or become too aggressive or  _ something _ , but he only found understanding in Otabek's eyes, and he relaxed his own. Otabek's half smile formed fondly, and it broke Yuri's heart in the best way.

 

Otabek carefully interlocked his fingers with Yuri's. "However far you want to go, whatever you want to do, okay? We can stop whenever, and if you're more comfortable letting me know if I'm doing something you  _ don't _ like than saying what you  _ want, _ you can do that too." he softly kissed Yuri's cheek.

 

"Wait, it's that easy?"

 

Otabek laughed when Yuri said it, but he was dead serious. That was it?

 

"Yeah, it's that easy. You just say what you're comfortable with and like. Crazy, right? I was surprised too." Otabek chuckled, pushing some of Yuri's hair back. "I know you like to be a feisty little tiger, but everyone has a first time, and I'm honored... and you shouldn't be ashamed... that I get to see the fairy side of you. It's quite cute, really."

 

Otabek spaced out for a moment just looking at Yuri's eyes, quietly petting back his blonde hair. Yuri's heart felt like it was it was going to burst, for lack of a better description of  _ Oh my fucking god he loves me _ .

 

"I didn't think it'd be that easy." Yuri whispered, incapable of thinking of anything else to say. Otabek seemed to shake out of his trance, and grinned. 

 

"You want to bottom?"

 

Yuri flooded red, at least glad Otabek had asked so he didn't have to say it. "Yeah, yeah okay. I think that would be uh- a better idea than... yeahthatsoundsgood."

 

Otabek softly kissed Yuri's ear, and the blonde swore he was going to melt. "Okay."

 

Yuri whimpered, surprising and almost angering himself. Otabek made a slight hum of surprise, and Yuri  _ swore to god _ he was going to scream. He wanted to  _ drink _ that hum. But now he couldn't think; Otabek was moving forward onto him, kisses becoming less and less chaste. His head fuzzed a little, like when he had a cup of beer in some foreign country.

 

He fought the urge to squirm, not wanting Otabek to think he didn't want this. Oh, he wanted this. Otabek was  _ good _ , maybe too good. His kisses moved carefully down Yuri's jawline, quickly meeting at his lips for a glance asking for approval. Yuri's breath hitched and he silently nodded, knowing for a fact he was blushing hot and probably breathing way too heavy. Otabek gave the slightest smile, and Yuri mewled softly when Otabek moved to Yuri's neck, sucking down.

 

Otabek quickly pulled away, and Yuri's hand flew to his mouth in shock. Their wide eyes met and they laughed softly, Yuri more out of sheer mortification.

 

"Does that feel good?" Otabek asked, still softly and understanding. Yuri saw his eyes were lidding and suggestive, however, and he gulped in excited nervousness.

 

"Y-yeah..." Yuri stuttered, smiling a little pathetically.

 

Otabek sighed happily and moved forward onto Yuri's neck again, now pleasantly rolling his tongue, clearly far too happy with the mess Yuri became. Yuri flinched, weak for the sensation. His hips unconsciously shifted and Otabek hummed against his neck softly in approval, causing what Yuri firmly believed to be an actual stroke.

 

Otabek lightly kissed at Yuri's collarbone, pulling away to look at him quickly.

 

"Wow..." he breathed, and Yuri almost choked on his spit from being admired so  _ god damn genuinely and dotingly _ .  

 

Yuri's voice was dry when he tried to speak. "Don't make fun of me..." he whined, and Otabek made a sort of weakened choking sound.

 

"Nonono! You're just- beautiful."

 

Yuri smiled. "That word's ruined for me, remember?"

 

Otabek stared for a moment, then laughed. "Oh, shut up. Here I am trying to be a good boyfriend." He gave a rough but chaste kiss to Yuri's lips, and Yuri bit the air in reply, teeth clinking.

 

"Don't tease me." Otabek warned, laughing. Yuri thought he could stay there forever. Otabek's hand found his chin, and he moved in for a passionate kiss.  _ This isn't having sex, this is lovemaking... _ Yuri realized, a little excited by the thought. He allowed himself to fall into the kiss, slow and deliberate. Otabek pulled away, and Yuri smiled, face a little warm with pink.

 

“Yura…” Otabek murmured, and Yuri could sink into the way he said his name.

 

“You suck at kissing.”

 

Yuri almost sat up. “What?” he demanded, pulled a little out of his daze. Otabek was laughing now. He hit Otabek’s chest in protest, and Otabek left a quick kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

 

“You suck at kissing! You don’t open your mouth enough, and your movements clash with mine.”

 

Yuri frowned, clucking his tongue dramatically. “Oh- oh shut up! I can totally kiss!”

 

Otabek grinned. “I’m not denying that, Yuratchka, I’m saying you can’t kiss  _ well _ .”

 

Yuri pouted, and Otabek leaned forward, smiling on the melodramatic blonde’s lips. “What, you’re not going to challenge me?”

 

“I’m upset.”

 

Otabek was a little surprised by this. Yuri burned a little, glancing away from Otabek.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he flooded red just in time for Otabek to kiss him again, hot and slow. Yuri trembled a little, trying to remember what Otabek said and kiss better. Apparently it worked, because Otabek moved more onto Yuri, holding his shoulders lightly. Yuri would say it again and again, those soft little hums that Otabek made in the back of his throat would be the death of him.

 

Otabek’s hands softly moved from Yuri’s shoulders to his sides, and the blonde’s face immediately lit up.  _ This is really happening _ . Otabek broke the kiss quickly, eyes darting over Yuri’s face.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Yuri smiled, knees a little weaker than he’d like to admit.

 

Otabek’s hands moved under Yuri’s shirt, and the younger’s breath caught. Otabek quickly glanced up in concern, but Yuri turned his face away and begrudgingly nodded, despite embarrassment. Otabek's hands moved hot across his chest, and Yuri softly sighed in response.

 

“Yura, may I touch you?” Otabek softly cooed, and Yuri sank into his words. “I think you're already touching me.” He curtly replied, laughter a little breathy.

 

Otabek shook his head. “No, Yuratchka, I want to make you feel good.”

 

Yuri blushed severely. Where did this soft, Knight in shining armor Otabek come from? “That's a little direct, Beka. I'll tell you if… if I don't like something.”

 

Otabek nodded, softly kissing the pulse on Yuri's neck. Yuri shivered under him, suddenly aware how vulnerable and boneless he was with Otabek. He didn't mind.

 

Otabek sat up, pulling off his shirt cleanly, and Yuri admittedly gave a gasp. “Beka, you're  _ ripped _ .” he breathed, unabashedly staring. Weirdly, he'd never seen Otabek shirtless.

 

Otabek looked down in a little surprise. “Oh, haha… thanks.” 

 

He quietly pulled up Yuri's shirt, lifting it over the younger skaters arms. “Not so bad yourself.” Otabek chuckled. Yuri frowned, knowing he had a much leaner and more feminine frame… although perhaps that was good in this situation.

 

Otabek left soft, chaste but not so chaste feeling kisses over Yuri's collarbone and chest, and Yuri lightly gasped under the slow heat.

 

“Yura, may I-”

 

“Just shut up and do it.” Yuri barked, moving his arm to cover his face. Too red, too flustered.

 

Otabek chuckled. “There's my tiger.”

 

Yuri was about to argue something, but Otabek took that moment to move his lips over Yuri's nipple.

 

“nh!”

 

Yuri had to stifle a moan, gasping sharply when Otabek's tongue ran over him.

 

“B-beka…” Yuri bit his lip.  _ Fucking embarrassing fucking embarrassing fucking embarrassing! _

 

Otabek softly kissed Yuri's stomach, smiling softly. “Don't hold in your voice. I want to hear you.”

 

Yuri moaned lightly as Otabek hiran his tongue down his stomach, quickly kissing his naval.

 

“Good boy, Yura~”

 

Yuri sharply turned his eyes downward, eyes wide. If any more blood rushed to his face he'd pass out.

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Is that…”

 

“Yes.” Yuri sharply confirmed, not allowing Otabek to finish the question. He'd die if he did.

 

“Okay.” Otabek laughed fondly. He moved his kisses lower, and Yuri's body temperature rose. He moved to unzip Yuri's jeans and the young blonde instinctively blocked his hands with his own.

 

“Yura? Is this okay?”

 

Yuri screamed inwardly at himself. “Yes, yeah, I'm sorry, I'm sure. I don't know why I- I'm sorry.” He moved his hands away, covering his face.

 

“Yura, if you want to do something else, I won't be mad or disappointed, it's-”

 

“P-please.” Yuri hoarsely whispered from behind his hands. Otabek tilted his head. “What?”

 

“Please touch me, Beka….”

 

Otabek about imploded, but he smiled and moved Yuri’s hands away from his face.

 

“Okay.”

 

Yuri softly hummed in embarrassment as Otabek undid his pants, and was obscenely concerned and self conscious, things he was  _ very not used to being. _ Otabek moved forward to kiss him again, however, and this settled Yuri's nerves a little. Until of course Otabek began softly palming Yuri through his boxers.

 

“Yura, already hard?”

 

Yuri let out a broken squeak in reply, and Otabek kissed his ear to calm him. “Good, Yura~ I'm going to touch you directly now, okay?”

 

“Yes.” Yuri moaned softly, surprising and mortifying himself. Otabek licked the shell of his ear, causing a sharp shiver. “Good boy.” He purred, and Yuri was ready to die a happy man, because this was certain to kill him.

 

Otabek softly pulled Yuri's briefs down, kissing him soft and slow, and Yuri's heartbeat shot up. Otabek's hand found him and Yuri gasped aloud.

 

“Good?” Otabek murmured low.

 

“God, yes.” Yuri hissed. Much much  _ incomparably _ somehow better than alone.

 

Otabek chuckled. “Good, Yuri. Sing for me.”

 

Yuri felt like he was going to scream instead. Otabek was  _ really  _ good at this being sexy thing.

 

“Yuri, I'm going to use my mouth now, okay?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Otabek. Stop asking my permission.” Yuri gasped.

 

Otabek laughed low, and Yuri shivered.  _ God damnit everything you FUCKING do is hot! _

 

Otabek's mouth ran down Yuri's chest and stomach once more, and Yuri moaned, nearly choking when Otabek trailed his lips to Yuri's inner thigh from his v line.

 

“B-beka…” Yuri weakly mewled, turning into a hot moan when Otabek sucked down on his thigh.

 

“Good boy, Yura, I want to hear you.”

 

Yuri’s breath caught when Otabek lightly kissed the tip, wincing a little.

 

“Yura, is this good?” Otabek asked, a little worried. Yuri furiously nodded, unable to speak.

 

“Okay.” Otabek softly licked at the shaft, and Yuri's breathing became heavy. “God, Beka, it's good.”

 

Otabek chuckled and moved his lips around the tip, causing a sudden cut off moan from Yuri. Otabek moved lower, slowly taking Yuri in.

 

“Beka, Beka, it's hot~” Yuri gasped. “It's good, ah…”

 

Otabek slowly moved, sucking down on Yuri, who hissed under the heat.

 

“Fuck, Beka-!” Yuri gasped suddenly. “What was… that? Do that, please-!”

 

Otabek hummed against Yuri, and Yuri moaned unabashedly. 

 

“Beka~”

Otabek moved a little rougher, and Yuri’s breath became ragged. Heat pooled in his hips and he trembled, unconsciously moving his hands to Otabek's hair. After a few minutes, Yuri couldn't hold on.

 

“Beka, I can't, I'm sorry-”

 

Otabek hummed in response, and swallowed down around Yuri, who moaned desperately.

 

“Beka, Beka, please, I'm not gonna, ah…” He gasped, volume increasing sharply. Otabek moved faster, holding Yuri firmly. Yuri’s breath became hot and wet, and he came, vision going white.

 

He gasped for a moment, caught up in the high, then looked down to Otabek.

 

“Di-did you swallow it?!” Yuri cried, and Otabek laughed. 

 

“Yeah, why? I'm not gonna hold it in my mouth and run to the sink.” he chuckled.

 

Yuri stared. “That's- oh my god”

 

Otabek softly moved and kissed Yuri's forehead. “Was it good, Yuratchka?”

 

Yuri scoffed.

 

“Yeah.” he smiled, giving in. Otabek grinned. “I'm glad.”

 

Yuri quietly smiled, and pulled up his briefs (a slightly awkward motion) before his content after high turned to worry.

 

“What about you?”

 

Otabek looked surprised by this. “Me? Oh, Yura, don't worry about it, I-”

 

“I made you hard.” Yuri bluntly stated, and Otabek blinked, a hint of a blush hitting his cheeks. “Oh, uh, yeah.” Otabek lamely coughed.

 

“W-well…” Yuri flooded red. “Do you want to…”

 

Otabek laughed nervously. “Yura, you don't have to do that, we don't have to go all the way.”

 

Yuri bit his cheek, mumbling something.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I want to.” Yuri whispered.

 

Otabek stared for a moment, then shook his head. “Yuratchka, that's a lot, I don't want you to think just because I-”

 

“Beka, I want to. I already… I already wanted to.” Yuri repeated.

 

Otabek’s eyes flashed with surprise. Yuri bit his knuckle, avoiding eye contact.  _ He thinks I'm stupid now…. _

 

“Yura, you can't just say that and make that face and expect me to be  _ rational. _ ”

 

Yuri blushed, eyes widening before he took a deep breath and turned to look at Otabek.

 

“Then don't be. I… I at least want to make you… feel good too…. So….” Yuri stuttered.

 

Otabek suddenly grabbed Yuri's hand. “Yura, I don't think you realize what you do to me. I need to know if you really want to do this.”

 

Yuri's eyes flashed with almost anger. “You still think I don't want this?” He gripped Otabek's hand back.

 

“F-fuck me, Otabek.”

 

Otabek actually choked, coughing on his own spit. “Yura, don't do that, it's… too much.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Beka.” Yuri suddenly went serious, and Otabek met his eyes. “I'm serious. I want to do this with you. I know I'm not serious about much, but… please don't think I'm like, pressured, or- I'm really serious about this, because… I don't like, have friends, much less boyfriends, and this sounds dumb because I'm young and inexperienced and stupid and you just gave me a fucking bj, but…. I really… I you're like, o-one of the most important people in my life, and I- I really had to work up the courage to do this, since I thought you'd laugh, or think I'm stupid, or… I just… I don't know how to do this, and… just… don't make me say embarrassing shit, I want to do this, motherfucker. Don't make fun of me.”

 

Otabek breathed deeply. “Yura…” 

 

“I think I love you too.”

 

Yuri felt unwanted tears burn in the back of his eyes. He understood.

 

Otabek's arms wrapped around him and Yuri accepted them, winding his own around Otabek's back as the Kazakh carefully picked him up and walked him to his bedroom. He softly set Yuri down on the bed and climbed on top of him, covering him in pillowy kisses.

 

“Yura… you're so beautiful…”

 

Yuri smiled, avoiding his eyes. Otabek chuckled lightly. “Oh, I know what you're thinking, I know it's cheesy, I'm serious.”

 

Yuri's eyes flickered to Otabek, who grinned. “I can't help it.”

 

Yuri giggled and held Otabek's shoulders softly, kissing his chest. Otabek smiled and brought his lips to Yuri's neck, slowly rutting against him through their clothes.

 

“Beka…” Yuri breathed, swept away by Otabek's tongue on his neck.

 

“ _ Menin maxabbatim, _ can you please get the lube and a condom from the drawer?” Otabek whispered against Yuri's collarbone.

 

Yuri reached over to the nightstand, laughing playfully. “I'll forgive you since it's sexy when you speak Kazakh.”

 

Otabek lightly bit down on Yuri's neck, causing a pleasureful whimper. Yuri nearly dropped the items, and Otabek ran his tongue over the rapidly reddening mark. Yuri pressed them into his hand. “Okay, okay, no more teasing.”

 

“I bought them for you, you know,  _ Salyak. _ ” Otabek's voice went low, and Yuri sharply breathed inward from the clear different inflection from the first phrase he said. That one was definitely dirty, really dirty.

 

“That's no fair, you speak Russian, I don't have anything to impress you with” Yuri gasped through moans as Otabek roughly sucked and bit at his neck.

 

“Your moans are enough” Otabek playfully whispered, and Yuri chuckled and shivered at the same time. Otabek rose, sitting on his knees over Yuri, and looked back for permission.

 

“This is okay? For sure?”

 

“Yes, Beka.”

 

Otabek softly pulled away Yuri's briefs again. “You're hard again already….” Yuri blushed and bit his knuckle in defeated silence. Otabek laughed and pushed some of Yuri's hair away from his face.

 

“Yura _ menin maxabbatim _ , let me see your face.” Otabek murmured, and Yuri shyly brought his hand away from his face. 

 

“Good boy” Otabek grinned, and Yuri flushed hot.

 

Otabek put some lube on his fingers (Yuri burned that image into his mind as hard as he could) and looked back to Yuri for permission again. Yuri nodded, biting his lip. He had no idea what to expect.

 

Whatever he expected, it definitely wasn't this.

 

“Yuratchka, are you okay?”

 

“It's cold, and it's weird. Very weird. No, actually, this is legitimately the weirdest fucking sensation I've ever felt.”

 

Otabek laughed a little, shrugging with only the comment “yeah.”

 

Otabek slowly moved to make Yuri more comfortable, a few times commenting that Yuri needed to relax, to which Yuri immediately replied that that was easier said than done.

 

“Is it better now?” Otabek asked after a couple of minutes.

 

“It's less… I don't know. Yeah.”

 

“Okay, I'm adding another.”

 

Otabek slowly pushed in another finger, softly moving to accustom Yuri. He scissored his fingers and Yuri hummed softly.

 

“Is it starting to feel good?”

 

“A little, I guess…”

 

Otabek smiled sympathetically. “Just hold out a little longer, okay Yura? It will soon. You've relaxed more.”

 

Yuri blushed and turned his face away. Otabek was right, it was rapidly becoming more enjoyable, his breathing hitched and became heavier. It still was a little weird, and it didn't feel amazing or anything.

 

Yuri suddenly gasped, a shock of heat and electricity running through him. “What the motherfuck was that?!” He yelped defensively.

 

Otabek glanced up, a little amused. “I found your spot, and also probably the best reaction to that ever.”

 

Yuri stared, almost horrified. “Nothing should… should….”

 

“Feel that good?” Otabek finished, laughing. “I guess you're really receptive.”

 

Yuri stared, still in shock, but Otabek quickly kissed him and moved his fingers again against the same place.

 

“Mm ah- hn- Beka…” Yuri moaned beyond his control, the shocks of pleasure running hot through him.

 

“Fuck, Yuri, your face is lewd.” Otabek growled low, and Yuri nearly melted from how much Otabek  _ wanted _ him.

 

“One more, okay?” Otabek asked, the pain of self restraint clear in his voice, and Yuri nodded, panting softly.

 

Yuri winced at the third finger, wondering how in all hell he'd deal with more than that, but accustomed quickly and relaxed easily.

 

“Yura, are you ready?”

 

“ _Godspodi_ Beka, I don't know how much more ready I can be.” Yuri gasped. Otabek made a low sound in his throat and Yuri shivered. He _loved_ those damn hums.

 

Otabek undid his belt and jeans, freeing himself from his boxers.

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Otabek looked up in surprise to Yuri, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. “Yura? What's wrong?”

 

“It's fucking  _ gigantic _ Beka, what the fuck.”

 

Otabek's eyes widened and he blushed a little. “Oh, uh- yeah, I uh…”

 

Yuri frowned, blinking deliberately. “How fucking  _ long _ is it?”

 

Otabek looked flustered and confused. “Uhh, I think like 19 centimeters?”

 

Yuri looked like a combination of fear, admiration, being impressed, and sheer shock.

 

“Oh I uh… yeah, sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” Yuri breathed without thinking. Otabek seemed very affected by this and hurriedly rolled on the condom ( _ Holy shit _ Yuri noted, burning that into his mind as well) and quickly lubed up, distinctly and glaringly eager.

 

“Yura, I know I keep asking, but you're really okay with this?” Otabek's voice wavered, holding onto his last threads of rationale. Yuri nodded, leaning forward to kiss Otabek's cheek.

 

Otabek quietly moved against Yuri in warning, and Yuri whimpered a little in anticipation, which completely broke Otabek. He edged in and Yuri brokenly gasped, breathing heavy. He gripped the sheets, causing an immediate “are you okay?!” from Otabek.

 

“Okay…” Yuri choked out. “Good… For… reference, I… know it's… not a… all, obviously, or… even h-half… b-but for… science purposes… I, how... much?”

 

Otabek gasped softly. “Uh… a little more than the… the tip, like- six centimeters? Seven?”

 

Yuri shakingly exhaled. “Okay.” He breathed, and somewhere in the drowning aware part of his mind he made note of this for reference. “K-keep… keep going.”

 

Otabek slowly pushed in further, holding Yuri's hips firmly. “Fuck, God, Yuri… it's…” he mumbled. Yuri breathed deeply, attempting to calm his breathing and failing. Otabek frowned and closed his eyes, mumbling something in Kazakh.

 

“Beka-...” Yuri hoarsely called, clutching onto Otabek's shoulders. Otabek sharply breathed inward through his nose, weakly hanging onto the last remnants of control.

 

“Yuri, you're really really hot and tight, I-”

 

“Don't say shit l-like that…” Yuri gasped.

 

“Yura, yura… fuck…”

 

Yuri clenched his eyes and winced as Otabek's restraint wavered and he pushed in a little hard and fast.

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Otabek gasped, hands shaking. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah- I'm… I'm good, d-don’t worry.” Yuri choked.

 

Otabek winced sympathetically a little. “Sorry…”

 

Yuri carefully opened one of his eyes, dotted with the beginnings of tears. “You stopped moving?”

 

Otabek nodded. “It's in.”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he smiled, if a little weakly. “Okay. Can… sorry… can, can you wait a second?”

 

“Of course, Yuratchka.” Otabek assured. Yuri caught his breath and Otabek stayed still, despite his hips shaking with the effort.

 

“O-okay… uh… you can start moving, slow please.”

 

Otabek sighed with undeniable relief, slowly pulling back. Yuri moaned softly, the movement drowning him in the best way. Otabek pushed back in, faster than the first time, and Yuri cried out in the sudden pleasure.

 

“God, Yura, you're… it's unbelievable, it’s… fucking tight...” Otabek's head tilted forward and he gasped. Yuri's head flooded, and he realized he couldn't create comprehensive thoughts.

 

“Beka~, it's, ah- ah…! It's so much…! I…” He moaned, and Otabek's grip on his hips grew tighter, gasping as he slowly picked up his pace.

 

Otabek's face buried into Yuri's shoulder and Yuri bit down on Otabek's, digging his nails into Otabek's shoulder blades, the sensation of rubbing against his stomach about to kill Yuri.

 

Otabek moved a certain way and Yuri cried out suddenly, his moan wet and desperate. Otabek groaned. “I… found it again… shit Yura, you have to… you can't keep tightening around me like that, it's too much….”

 

“B-beka~!” Yuri moaned, tears threatening to fall. “Ah, god,  _ more! _ ”

 

Otabek hissed through his teeth, finding a rhythm and moving harder into Yuri. “You can't do that and expect me to have control, Yura.” He sharply warned.

 

“Good!” Yuri yelled mindlessly. “Fuck me senseless!”

 

Otabek made a weak choking sound and moved faster against Yuri's weak spot. “Yura, it's- ah, god damnit, you can't say shit like… I, it's-… really good.... Fuck, you're-!”

 

Yuri lost capacity for words except the occasional choked out curse in Russian and “more”, moans filling the room. Otabek gasped as Yuri dug scratches into his back, mumbling “Holy shit” every once in a while. Otabek rocked into Yuri, both of them hopelessly noisy. Yuri’s moans broke as he felt heat spread over his hips, and he trembled, one of his hands grasping for Otabek's, who scrambled to interlock their fingers.

 

“Ah, oh my god Yuri, I- you're getting really t-… oh, fuck, fuck… ah god, you're gonna… I-” Otabek tried and failed to string together sentences, instead falling into a butchered and unitelligable rambling of Kazakh, Russian and broken English.

 

“Beka I can't, I'm really really cl- ah, Ah!” Yuri cried and Otabek groaned into his shoulder, slamming against the spot that made him see stars.

 

“Good boy, cum for me Yuratchka, beautiful dirty  _ lubyov _ .” He hissed. Yuri’s eyes rolled back a little, halfway blacking out as he came. Somewhere far away, he felt Otabek pull away from him, thrusting sloppily and clenching onto his hand, cursing furiously in Kazakh before cumming shortly after.

 

Yuri stared at nothing, boneless and lost in space. Otabek fell forward onto him, and Yuri was half aware of his voice saying something about something, Yuri really wasn't sure. He felt Otabek pull out and he uselessly watched him clean up his legs and the rest of the mess, blank eyed. Otabek whispered quietly for Yuri to try to take a nap, and he easily complied.

* * *

 

When Yuri awoke, his entire lower half felt like death, and then ballet training under Lilia, and then fire, and then death again, and then watching the pig and the old man make out, and then a Yakov lecture, and even more death, and then losing the gpf to Katsudon, and then a good final dose of death. His mouth was dry and oddly his arms felt really sore.

 

But he also smelled Otabek on the sheets and oh yeah they're Otabek's sheets and oh yeah it's Otabek's bed and-

 

“I fucked Otabek Altin….” Yuri whispered, like a schoolyard secret.

 

“Good morning to you too. Your  _ parents _ are here to pick you up, my sleeping prince.” Otabek smiled fondly, as if they hadn't had furious hot sex a few hours before. Yuri jumped at his voice.

 

“Oh! Hi uh, Beka… uh… where are my pants?”

 

Otabek laughed brightly, tossing him his clothes. “Here you go. Eggos are in the freezer.”

 

“Thanks…” Yuri smiled softly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay some notes;
> 
> No, Yurio's not aged up, no, they're not illegal.
> 
> I didn't actually write this in but Yurio McDefinitely agehaos in this because holy shit the Bekaconda. In fact he was pretty much making ridiculously lewd faces throughout the entire fic in my head.
> 
> Also I don't speak Russian or Kazakh, if I got something wrong I implore you to correct me, this usually goes better with Japanese because I speak it. In general in my stories I really love feedback, especially critique or corrections. 
> 
> If I am correct however, menin maxabbatim is "my love" and Salyak is "slut" (yeah I know that's fucked up to do in a "good first time" fic but leave Beka alone) and of course lubyov is "love" as in "my love". 
> 
> Ps I probably got all that spelling wrong.
> 
> Other than that, please note Beka is totally into the praise kink too.
> 
> I maybe maybe might make this a series of one shots.
> 
> Two more things?
> 
> Favorite parts of the fic; Beka you're ripped, shut the fuck up stop asking for permission, how is the pig alive, and where are my pants
> 
> P L E A S E do not use google translate to correct my Kazakh. I used websites made by natives.


End file.
